Love is so Crazy!
by mistriss of darkness
Summary: Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger? "Not on your life!" It may start out with BZ/HG but trust me it changes!
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1

Ch 1

"DRACO!!" the Head Girl yelled up the stairs to the Head Boy. The war was over, Hermione and Draco were starting to be friends, and stayed in the Head's dorm together. Draco's parents were given a second chance since Narcissa saved Harry's life during the war. They were also changing their outlooks on muggle-borns, especially Hermione.

As for The Boy Who Lived? Well he was living a perfectly normal life at Hogwarts. He and Ginny were very serious and even planning on going to Paris over Christmas.

Ron was back with Lavender. Hermione was just glad she didn't have to share a common room with them anymore. It was like they were rubbing their relationships in her face.

Luna and Neville were together now. It was like they brought out the best in each other. Neville was less clumsy & more confident and Luna wasn't as strange.

Ginny and Luna weren't in 6th year, they were moved up to 7th. Professor McGonagall found Snape's body with a little bit of life still in it so she saved him.He was back to being the DADA teacher. McGonagall was now the headmistress and the transfiguration teacher.

Harry and Snape didn't hate each other anymore. They actually got along quite well. Many people (including Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Neville, and lots more) still didn't trust the Malfoys or like them. Hermione was just about the only one other than the slytherins that did.

"Do we have to go patrolling tonight?" Draco moaned because Malfoys don't whine.

"Yes. Now how many people do you think we will find tonight?" Hermione replied starting to laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

CH 2

CH 2

"Maybe five or six couples in broom closets and a few stragglers in the library," Draco said laughing.

"Ow!! I was going to say that!!" Hermione said pretending to pout.

"Let's just go. We're going to be late to McGonagall's office!! Are you ready or not?" Draco lied.

"WHAT!! Noooooo!!" she grabbed Draco's hand and rushed out. They were to Proff.M's office in three minutes.

"What's the hurry?? You are fifteen minutes early!!" she asked.

Draco just started to laugh. Then he looked down at his hand intertwined with Hermione's. She also looked down and started to turn red. Then she gave him a look that said 'you are so lucky there are teachers around'. Then they both turned to the Professor.

"Since you decided to show up early you can do the whole castle. Start at the highest tower and work your way to the dungeons. When you are finished you can go back to your dorm. I don't want any fighting either!!" she said giving them a stern look. Then she shoed them from her office.

"Why do you always believe me??" Draco asked her still laughing slightly. "I thought you were smart? Do you even know how to tell time??"

"You are so mean Draco! Why did you have to do that to me?! I still have to do homework!!" she tried to pull a crying act while laughing.

"And when is it due?" he asked while grinning cheekily.

"That's not the point. So whats up with you and Pansy?"

"Blaise is shagging her and she is letting him," he said with that I don't even care look on his face.

"Why don't you tell your father. You don't want to marry that whore and he would probably not make you if he found out what she is doing."

"You know you're probably right Hermione!" They started to look into each other's eyes then he was kissing her. At first she fought him but then she leaned into his kiss. So they found the nearest broomcloset and ….


	3. Chapter 3

**Draco' s POV**

" **MALFOY!! Come on! We have to go!! Professor M. is going to make us patrol the whole castle!" the head girl yelled up the stairs.**

'**Stupid Granger. You're such a mudblood. That dream better not come true!' he thought to himself while gagging.**

**Ok so they weren't the best of friends, they weren't even friends at all, actually they absolutely hated each other. And no, Draco's parents didn't like Hermione, in fact they despised her. They were locked up in Azkaban too.**

**All the other stuff is true about the other couples and the changing years and thins like that.**

"**What do you want Granger?" although he already new he loved to see her mad. The redder she got, the cuter she got. WAIT!! What?! SHE'S A MUDBLOOD!!**

**Hermione's POV**

**I should just leave without him. He does this just to get me mad. He is such a git. Thank merlin he is… "Woah!! Are you feeling alright Malfoy?" He has chicken pox, I'm sure of it. But how? I thought Children got vaccinated when the were young? Oh yea that is the muggles. But his parents probably put every spell on him to keep him healthy. " Draco go to the hospital wing. I will be there right after I tell Professor M where you are."**

"**Why Granger?" he asked in a mocking tone. She conjured up a mirror and he almost screamed. "What the heck did you do to me!!"**

"**It looks like Chicken Pox," she said amused. "Don't itch or it will get worse," she added as he started to itch.**

"**Get rid of it! NOW!!" he ordered. **

"**No," she said simply. Wow. He is almost as red as Ron. I better explain, "I can't. So you better get to the hospital wing. I will meet you ther…" he fainted. She sighed and ****levitated him to the hospital wing.**

"**Professor. Malfoy has something like Chicken Pox. He has red spots all over his face and probably his body too," "Hermione said trying to stifle a laugh.**

"**oh dear. I will go check on him. Please go and tell professor Snape." She then answered Hermione's unanswered question, "because he is Malfoy's head of house and he is his godfather."**

"**Yes professor. We will meat you in ten minutes in the hospital wing."**

"**Thank you Miss Granger." With that she turned on her heel and left.**

**Down in the dungeons Hermione knocked on Snape's door. "Enter," snape said.**

"**Professor, Draco is in the hospital wing. Professor McGonagal sent me to get you."**

"**What happened this time Miss Granger?"**

"**Well I finaly got him to wake up for head duties and he had red spots all over," she told him.**

"**I'll be right there."**

"**The professor wants us there together and to hurry," she replied.**

"**Fine."**

"**Ah out after hours eh? Well done Professor, put her in detention," Filch said happily. **

"**No Filch. She was sent by another Professor to get me. Now let us be so we can be in time," Snape said a little too nastily.**

"**Thank you sir. Do you think I should go on patrol now."**

"**No"**

**this is all i have had time for. R&R plz!**


	4. Chapter 4

Ch4Hermione's POV

"Why Sir?" she asked.

"Because your head of house said she wanted both of us ASAP. Now you will do as I say or I will stun you and take you up there myself. Then I will give you detention with Trelawney!"

At the look she gave him he said, "Yes the whole school knows about your outburst in 3rd year."

"Yes sir. Do you know what happened to Draco?" She asked quietly.

"I have a suspicion but I want to be sure."

"Minerva, do you know what happened to him?" Madame Pomfry asked worriedly.

"No but Miss Granger might," she replied just as Hermione and Snape walked in.

"Well he got tired so he went to take a nap in his room before rounds. When I finally got him to come downstairs he looked like he had chicken pox," she finished. At their questioning looks she continues, "a muggle illness."

When realization hit the mediwitch said, "I have seen it in half-bloods and muggleborns, but never in purebloods. And I've only ever heard of it once.

"Miss Granger, please go to the library and bring back all the books you can find on chicken pox." Professor M. handed her a note with her signature on it so she could get into the restricted section.

"And I shall go to the slytherin dormitory and get Mr. Blaise Zambini. He is the replacement Head Boy. His things should be taken to the head's dormitory and he shall help you in the library," added Professor Snape.

"Yes Professors," she said through gritted teeth.

"Well at least Zambini is not as bad as the ferret," Hermione said thinking she was alone in the library. Actually I think he is really cute but he is a Slytherin.

"Who am I not as bad as?" Blaise asked coming out of the shadows

"Why do you like to sneak up on people? Malfoy. How can you stand him? He is such an arrogant git. How did you put up with him for 6 years?"

"He's not as bad as he seems. He just wished that it was anyone but you that got the head girl position." He replied.

""Why? I mean I know that he despises me but that doesn't mean that he can't be nicer to me."

"That is something you have to ask him. Let me get the books, _ACCIO CHICKEN POX BOOKS. _I thought you were the smartest witch of our age."

"That is what they call me. I didn't want to do that because I had to wait for you and I just feel like nothing can go wrong when I'm in here. And why do you like to show off?" she finished.

Blaise's POV

Now she thinks I'm a show off! Great way to screw up! "No. I just want to see the common room and my new bedroom." Let me get her favorite book from my stash.

"What's that coming our way?" Hermione asked as they were on their way back to the hospital wing.

"Looks like a glowing book to me," Blaise replied smartly.

"I didn't need sarcasm, thank you very much. WOW! It's a first addition of Romeo and Juliet! And it says to Hermione Granger."

"Do you like that book? I've read it. It's one of my favorites."

"I love this book! Let's get going. I want to go read. I wonder who it's from though?"

Maybe you'll find out later. We are here."

"Thank you both. Now go back to your dorm and await further instruction. No Patrolling tonight."

"Yes Professor," they both said.

This means that I will get less time with her!


	5. Chapter 5

CH5Hermione's POV

Why does he look so sad? He does look cute that way though. He is different than most of the Slytherins I have met. But what if he asks me out? Simple, say yes. But Ron, forget him. He has Lavender.

"Hermione?" Blaise asked uncertainly interrupting her thoughts.

"What? Is something wrong?" she replied the same way.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" When she shook her head he continued, "I don't know how to say this but will you be my girlfriend?"

"Wait. You're a Slythrin and I'm a Gryfindor. Why do you want me?"

"Well I have been admiring you from afar and I think that we would be cute together. I really like you… a lot." He gave her the puppy dog eyes so she couldn't say no even if she wanted to.

"Yes. I will be your girlfriend," she answered and gave him a peck on the cheek. 

Blaise's POV

At this he was shocked. Did she actually kiss him? Lets give her a hug and see how she reacts. Wow! "Lets go back to the common room." With that they started walking again an he protectively put his arm around her waist.

"The password is _UNITY. _This is the common room, that is the kitchen up there are our rooms," she said while pointing everything out in turn. Walking up the stairsshe pointed to, "that's Malfoy's room, that's your room, that is mine and that is the spare bedroom. Any questions?"

"Just one. Do I get a kiss goodnight?" he looked at her expectantly.

"You decide that. I'll be right back." With that she went to her room.

Wonder what she is d… "Wow!"

"What? Never seen Duck pj.'s? I love to read down in the common room it is so peaceful. Especially since Malfoy spends most of his time in his room."

"Have you found out who this book is from yet?" when she shook her head he finished, "look on the inside cover. There might be something there."

She gasped. _To: Hermione_

_From: Blaise I hope you enjoy!_

"Thank you!!!!!!!!!!!" she said giving him a hug.

Nows my chance! "Hey Hermione?"

"Ya?" he kissed her when she looked at him. Better not rush things.

When she looked at him questioningly he replied, "lets not rush things."

"Good idea. I'm tired so I'm gonna go to bed." She gave him a pec on the lips and left.

Hey! I hope you lke it! r&r plz!


	6. Chapter 6

Ch6

Hermione's POV

"AAAAHHHHHH!!!!!" Hermione woke up screaming in the middle of the night..

"What's wrong?!" Blaise looked concerned as he walked in to check on her.

No way I'm going to tell him what happened in the dream (it was the same dream Draco had in the beginning of the story). "It was just a nightmare. Never mind." She was out of breath and she could tell Blaise was getting worried.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" he asked sitting down on her bed ready to talk about it.

"Not really," she replied, still out of breath.

"Do you want me to stay here until you can get back to sleep?" he suggested in his best, caring, boyfriend tone.

He is so sweet! She nodded and laid he head on his chest. Soon she was back to sleep and so was he.

Draco's POV

"When can I go back to my room?" he complained.

"Stop complaining Mr. Malfoy. You can go back as soon as Mr. Zambinni and Miss Granger come to get you," she replied in an annoyed tone.

"We're here!" Blaise and Hermione called as the walked in holding hands.

What the heck?! "Why are you holding hands with her?" Why would I care? But still. My best friend, a fellow Slytherin, dating the enemy, a Gryfindor!

"Because she is my girlfriend," Blaise replied curtly.

"I don't want my best mate going out with a muggle born!

Hermione's POV

Wait. He didn't call me a mudblood. "Why didn't you call me a mudblood?"

"Because I would have killed him if he did. Don't call yourself that either." He interjected and went to give her a hug.

"Don't worry about that." She hugged him back thinking that he is so sweet.

She started to give him a kiss when Draco made a gagging sound. "Let's go. Get a room!" 'He is such a jerk! Fine we will make him miserable!' Hermione thought and grinned. "What are you grinning at Granger?" he sneered.

"Oh, nothing. Let me ask Madame Pomfrey something quick." My plan is working already!

"Blaise! What are you thinking asking her out?!" I could her Dreaco and started to chuckle.

"Time to go Draco!" Why did I call him that?! Maybe if I kiss Blaise he will be to disgruntled to remember. "Blaise. Kiss me please."

"Why?" he asked through a grin but kissed her anyways.

"If you are going to keep doing that then just leave me here.

Acting as if she didn't hear him she said, "well, it's time to leave! I'll get his stuff and you get him, Blaise." At Draco's face of relief she added teasingly, "Blaise is almost as good at charms as us."

"I guess I have no say in the matter." The he huffed.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch6

Blaise's POV

Later when the finally get back to the common room. "There you go Draco. 'Mione and I have to meet with the Headmistress. We'll be back later." Maybe 'Mione can come home with me over holiday! She'll have to come to the Christmas party at the Malfoys though. I'll have my mom go with her to get a dress.

"Hey Hun! Time to go see what she wants."

"Can you wait for just a sec? I have to send a letter A.S.A.P."

"Sure. I'll floo the head and tell her we will be there a little late." She said giving him a peck on the cheek.

"You do that and wait for me out here," he said sternly.

"Sir, yes Sir!" Hermione said in a mocking tone with a salute.

"Haha. Thank you miss!" he replied in the same mocking tone.

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_You will be happy to know that I and doing fine and acting like a _

_Slytherin by making Draco miserable. I have a girlfriend who I really like and think might be the one. I was wondering if she could come home with me on Christmas break. I want you to meet her. She is a muggle-born. People refer to her as the smartest which of our age. She is also a Gryffindor. If she can, please try to convince the Malfoys to have a masked ball this year. If she comes with me the Malfoys will kick us out. They hate muggle-borns. Please?! This would mean the world to me!_

_Your son,_

_Blaise_

"Blaise! Are you ready?! The headmistress is fine with us being a little late," Hermione shouted through the door.

"Just a sec! Let me seal the letter! OK! Let's go!" grabbing her hand he started running for the door.

"What are you thinking about? I thought I was the only one who thought all the time!" she said laughing.

"Oh, nothing!" he said with a mischievous smile playing on his lips. "Common! We have to hurry!

"I also sent a note to Gin that I would visit her after the meeting."

"Does that mean I can't come with you?" Hermione shook her head. "Well then what?"

You can come with me but not inside, yet. Let me explain to them that we are dating. Then make sure that they are calm. If they see you and they don't know they might bloody murder you."

Blaise gave her a 'who? Me?' "Well, I'm still walking you there. Then I'm going to wait for you outside the portrait hole to walk back with you."

"Fine now lets GO!" Hermione grabbed his hand and ran.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch8

Hermione's POV

'I wonder why he sent an express owl? I can't wait to tell Ginny about me and Blaise!'

"Do you still like Weasley?" Blaise asked suddenly bring her out of her thoughts.

"What?! Are you serious?! He is rude, self-centered, and always snogging Lavender! He's a jerk!" to prove her point she gave him a quick kiss.

"Well, thanks for the reassurance. But don't do that. It makes me want to snog you senseless. So don't tempt me." He gave her a kiss back then pulled her onto his back and started running for the headmistress's office.

"Inter House Unity." They both said it and started to laugh. They went upstairs and the Professor was about to start.

"I'm glad you are finally here. Now what do you say to a Christmas ball and a New Years ball? The Christmas one will be on Christmas Eve."

"Professor? What if people wanted to go home for Christmas?" Blaise asked with what Hermione that was a tone of despair.

"Well, Mr. Zambini, We will send everyone who wants to go home for the holidays home via floo network. Now you will make notices and post them in the house common rooms." With that she waved her hand which meant they could leave.

"This is a great idea! I can't wait! Can Gin stay the night to help us with the posters?! Please?!" Hermione was going on and on.

"Whoa! First I think it would be a good idea for Ginny to help us. I'll wait out here for you both. Make sure you tell her about us before you come back though."

"Ok!" Then he gave her a look that clearly said, 'don't I get a kiss goodbye?' she gave him a kiss before entering the Gryffindor common room.

"Hey, Harry! Where's Gin?"

"Up in her dorm. Why?"

"You'll find out soon. I'll be back down in a sec. By the way, tell Ron to stop or I'm going to doc points."

"Hi 'Mione! What's up?" Ginny asked in confusion.

"Well, I want to ask you something and tell you something too."

"Ask me first."

"Well, the head boy and I are supposed to plan two balls. One for Christmas and one for New Years Eve. We wanted your help. You can help with the arrangements and then stay the night in my room with me."

"Yes! That would be so much fun! I will pack, say goodbye to Harry and Ron and then we will go. I can't wait to go shopping!"

As Ginny said that Hermione felt a rush of relief. Now only if she could accept me dating a Slythrin! "Ready for me to tell you the new news?!"

"I can see you're excited so tell me now." Ginny said laughing. Hermione gave her a glare which made Ginny immediately stop.

Hermione nodded. "Ok. Well, don't get mad but iamdatingblaisezambini!"

"What? I didn't catch all of that. I caught dating but that's about it."

"I said that I'm dating Blaise Zambini!"

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Plz r&r! i put a lot of work into this chapter! constructive criticism is very welcome!


	9. Chapter 9

Ch9

"WHAT!! 'Mione! He's a Slythrin! Not to mention the best friend of _the_ Draco Malfoy! I'll admit, they're both hot, but still!" Ginny blew up.

'I hope Blaise stays down there. Ginny might murder him!' "Gin! Calm down! He's different than the rest of them. He never teased me. He is also the replacement head boy. Back to the first reason I came, we need your help to plan the balls and such. Please say you'll help us!" Hermione pleaded.

"I'll be ready in a sec. Just let me pack the essentials."

"Meet me downstairs. I'm going to tell Harry and Ron what's going on."

Ginny snorted, "Good luck!" and continued packing.

(Back downstairs)

"Harry? Ron? Can we talk? I have something very important to tell you." By this time Ron was complaining to Harry about Hermione being unfair. He was just waiting for her to leave.

"What is it 'Mione?" Harry asked concerned and glad to not have to hear Ron complain for the time being.

"Well, there is someone waiting for me outside the portrait hole. You have never liked him even for any good reason or even met him. So be nice to my boyfriend."

"YOUR WHAT?! Who is it Hermione? Is he a Slytherin? I'm gonna beat him to a bloody pulp! He'll hur…"

Harry cut Ron off in his ranting. "I'm happy for you 'Mione. As long as you're not dating Malfoy, and that you're happy, I'm happy too. Now who is it?" Ron looked at him as if he was insane.

Hermione, who had been staring at Harry very surprised, snapped out of her trans and said hesitantly, "Blaise Zambini." Ron started to fume but then Ginny came downstairs.

"I'm ready! Let's get to planning! Did… you… tell…" at the look on Ron's face she stopped short, gave Harry this weird signal and they both went to restrain Ron. "So I guess you told them?" Ginny asked. Hermione nodded. "You took it better than I thought."

"You should have seen the look on 'Mione's face when I said I was ok with it.

"I heard Ron but I was surprised I didn't hear you. I'm very proud of you. I can't wait to go to Paris with you this Christmas! We have to go but I will be back tomorrow!"

"Can we talk with Blaise a minute?" Harry asked.

Hermione was half-way out of the portrait hole so Blaise heard and replied, "Sure. It won't take long."

Harry nodded and grabbed Ron and went out the door.

(While the boys were outside the portrait hole the girls sat down on the couch. Hermione looked very anxious.)

"I wish I had an extendable ear right now!" Hermione shouted.

Ginny, who was startled with the outburst, said soothingly, "They are probably just warning him that if he does anything to you they will literaly bloody murder him. That's what Ron and my other annoying brothers told Harry once we started dating."

Hermione got this terrified look on her face when they heard something…


	10. Chapter 10

Ch10

Hermione was getting worried when she heard laughter and the portrait door opening.

"What is so funny?" Gin asked.

"Blaise just told a joke that he played on Draco. It was a man joke. You wouldn't understand.

Hermione was starting to get mad so she hurried to the door with Ginny and said, "Let's go!"

"What's the rush 'Mione?" Harry asked.

Blaise decided to answer. "She's right. We have to get to work. You coming Ginny?" Gin nods. "Let's go," he quoted Hermione.

"What for?" Harry asked.

"You'll see tomorrow. Now shut up and give me a kiss!" 

(back in the dorm room of the heads.)

"So, 'Mione? How are people who go to these balls supposed to get home if they weren't planning on staying at school?" Ginny asked.

"The headmistress is going to open up the floo network for Hogwarts. They will go back when the supervised personel is there. Now what kind of balls should we have?" Blaise answered.

"I think we should have a regular ball for Christmas and a masked ball for New Year's Eve," Ginny supplied.

"Good idea. For Christmas they can pull a name out of an object of someone else in their or the year above or below them. That will be their partner for the ball," Hermione continued.

"And for the New Year's Eve Ball they can meet people there. Not plan a partner," Blaise finished.


	11. Chapter 11

Ch11

"I like that but for New Years let's have a historical theme!" Ginny added.

"Que buena idea!!! That means 'what a good idea!' in Spanish. Good! Maybe I'm finally rubbing off on someone!" Hermione said.

"That is a major insult! I almost got as good of a score as you did on your O.W.L.s." Ginny replied with mock hurt.

"Yes Mini Books! I know you did! That is how you got this nickname. Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!" she and Blaise were both laughing by now.

"Why did Charlie give you the name Books and me Mini Books?!" she started whining.

In all honesty, she was getting kinda loud so Draco started to yell, "Shut the hell up!"

"Sorry!" she yelled back with a big attitude.

"Do you actually like that name?"

"No. but I'm stuck with it until someone makes me a new name." Hermione replied looking sad.

"Why don't I give you my own nickname. Wanna watch a movie?"

At this Hermione's jaw dropped. Ginny just looked at him with a puzzled expression.

"What is a movie?" Ginny asked but wasn't heard. Blaise was to bemused by hermione's expression to pay attention to Ginny. So she was getting very annoyed.

"Ho… How… How do you know what movies are?!" Hermione stuttered.

"I repeat, 'what is a movie?'" again she was ignored.

"It is something used by muggles. You watch a film that moves on a box.


	12. Chapter 12

Ch12

"Sounds cool," Ginny started. "Hermione? I think I want to go back to the tower. I don't feel so well."

"Ok. You look almost as pale as Malfoy. Blaise, I'm gonna take Gin back, ok? She doesn't feel that well. Keep an eye on Malfoy."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Hermione shook her head. "Well get back soon then. I hope you feel better soon Ginny."

They were halfway there when, "Gin!" Ginny fainted. Hermione was worried but then turned to full Head Girl mode as she heard someone coming around the corner. "Who's there? It is after hours."

Someone just started laughing. It sounded like a girl. "The Dark Lord may be gone but I will avenge him! He put me in charge before the final battle so that if he didn't live I would take his place. You are under my control now. _FILTHY LITTLE __MUDBLOOD!!!!"_ she made Hermione unconscious.

I know it was short but just digust this little part. I will try to update asap! Please R&R!!!!


	13. Chapter 13

Ch 13

BLAISE'S POV

'I wonder where she is. It's already been an hour. I'll check with Harry and Ron.' He grabbed some floo powder and shouted "Gryffindor Common Room!" It was late so the only two people he saw were the two he was seeking. "Hey, have Hermione and Ginny arrived yet?"

"No. I thought they were staying with you at the dorm," Harry replied.

"Ginny started to look pale and said she didn't feel well so 'Mione was going to walk her back. They left about an hour ago." Blaise was starting to get worried.

HARRY'S POV

"We'll be right back." Harry grabbed Ron and went upstairs. "Ron since we will get detention if we get caught before we meet Blaise or Hermione we will need the invisibility cloak."

"Ya. Let's go. If Gin is hurt mum will murder me." Ron had a disgruntled look on his face.

"I know. She won't be too happy with me either. Now let's check the map to see where they are. _I solemnly swear that I am up to no good._ They are in the One Eyed Witch Corridor. They are also not moving."

"I'll tell Blaise to meet us on the way in between our dorms," said Ron, leaving.

"_Mischief managed."_ Harry put the map away and went downstairs. "Ready?" Ron nodded his head. They put on the cloak and left.

They were both walking for about five minutes. They saw Blaise at the same time that he saw the girls. They took off the cloak and went to him.

"Blaise? Did … you… s-see…" Ron stopped short and looked horrified. There lay Hermione and Ginny unconscious.

"Lets get them to the hospital wing," Blaise said picking up Hermione.

"Ya," Harry agreed. "Ron you are shaking too much. I'll carry Gin." Ron nodded his head in agreement and they left.

well this is all i have time for. i will try to post more before break is over. plz R&R!


	14. Chapter 14

Ch 14

BLAISE'S POV

"He looks bad. Is he going to be ok?" Blaise asked looking at Ron.

"Ya. He'll be fine. He has a lot of things on his mind right now.

if the girls get hurt his mom will murder us

if they get hurt he will never forgive himself

Gin is also his only sister he can't loose her

So, ya, he'll be fine. We just have to be the protectors," Harry explained.

"Ok. I can understand that. Hermione pulse is slow. How's Gin's?"

"Fine."

"Let's hurry though. She is not very alive."

(the hospital wing)

"Do you know what happened to them Madame Pomfry?" Harry asked.

"Mr. Potter, the only information I can give you is that Miss Granger was hit by a dark spell and Miss Weasley just fainted from exhaustion. Mr. Potter, take this note and get the headmistress. The password is _licorice wand_. And Mr. Zambini, please go and fetch Mr. Malfoy. I want to give him a new potion."

"Yes, ma'am," they both said unwillingly.

"Mr. Weasley, please take this. It is a calming potion."

(5 minutes later)

"Madame Pomfry? What happened? Mr. Potter didn't know what to tell me. What happened to Miss Weasley?" the headmistress asked, walking in.

"Miss Weasley will be fine. She just fainted from a lack of food and sleep. Seems she picked up the habit from Miss Granger.

"For Miss Granger on the other hand, it looks like she was hit with a dark curse. I don't know what the curse was. I have never seen it before. But from what I have collected about her standings she just needs to drink this and get some rest. She should wake up soon. Do you think we should notify her parents?" Pomfry finished.

"I'm not sure. If only Albus were here. He would know what to do."

"No need to wonder, I'm right here."?????

"Albus? Is that really you?" both women asked at the same time.

"Have you talked to Severus lately?" he asked nonchalantly. "He has made a spell and potion mix that brings back the dead."


	15. Chapter 15

Ch 15

"But that is impossible! I know he is skilled but how…" professor McGonagall said.

"You know of the tale of the three wizards, am I correct? The three elements are real and he found the stone. I gave it to Harry and he dropped it near the forest. Severus found it and used it in the potion. He put a replenishing spell on it. So here I am so, of course, it worked!" he finished with a turn worthy of a fashion show. "So what is new? Are there any worthy couples? I have some very bad news. I had to visit Miss Parkinson's parents before I came."

"Well, Mr. Zambini is dating Miss Granger. They are getting along very well. Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley are very serious, also. We need to have Severus revive our casualties. Teddy will have his parents! Alaster Moody will be back, too! Fred will be back with the Weasleys!" The professor said happily.

"Do you know how to cure her, Albus?" Pomfry asked.

"She will wake soon. Just give her this," he said and started to hand her a vial.

"Please, let me. I can't stand to be away from her any longer." Blaise said walking in and laying Draco on the bed next to her.

"Of course. And she will be fine Mr. Zambini." Dumbledore said reassuringly.

As Blaise poured the potion down her throat she started to splutter awake. "What happened?" she asked, confused.

"That's what we were hoping you could tell us, Miss Granger."

"Professor Dumbledore! You're alive! But, how? Anyway, Ginny fainted and then Bellatrix came out and attacked me. She said that before Voldemort died he put her as his #2. She said that I was under her control now and then knocked me out." By this time everyone was back, Ginny was awake, and everyone was gaping at Hermione.

"Ah. I see. She has broken out of Azkaban. Mr. Zambini, will you escort Miss Parkinson here, please? Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, you can take Miss Weasley and go back to your dorm."

"Yes sir." Ron and Harry said and left with Harry carrying Gin.

In 5 minutes Blaise got back with Pansy in tow.

"Good. Thank you, Mr. Zambini. You may now go back to your dorm with Draco and wait. Miss Granger and Miss Parkinson will be there soon."

"Bye 'Mione. Bye Pansy." Blaise started to levitate Draco and left.

"Now, someone in very close relation to both of you has something very important to tell you," Dumbledore said in a grave voice with a twinkle in his eye. Hermione saw this and knew to expect something big.

hope you liked. i want to know what you think. who do you think it is? what is the big announcment? PLZ R&R!


	16. Chapter 16

Ch 16

"Mother? Father? What are you doing here?" Pansy asked, confused.

"Well, honey, we have to tell something. Something that we should have told you years ago." Marissa Parkinson, Pansy's mother started.

"We know you two don't have a very good relationship," at this both girls snorted, "and that you think you are completely different. Well the truth is that you are twin sisters. Hermione, dear, you are my older daughter by 4 minutes. You are BOTH purebloods," Nicholas Parkinson finished.

"Why are you telling us now? We were fine the way we were," Hermione said starting to cry.

"No, Hermione, we weren't. If we didn't find out we would have always hated each other. And other purebloods would have shunned you for no bloody reason!" Pansy said hugging her.

"Pansy, dear, language," Marissa scolded.

"Well, why didn't you tell me? I would have been nicer to 'Mione if I had known."

"You want the truth?" Nick asked. The twins just nodded, both on the verge of another breakdown. "Your headmaster put a spell on us and you right after you were born. It made us forget until the last moment before we had to tell you. And it made you look different, but each have a Parkinson trait." Just then both girls yawned. "Professor, do you have any place we can stay tonight?" he asked chuckling.

"Of course," said Dumbledore, also chuckling.

"We would like to talk to Mr. Potter tomorrow also, along with Blaise and Draco. Hermione, dear, if you want, you can bring Mr. Weasley and his sister also," Nick said

"Thanks Dad." Hermione said, shyly giving him a hug. He just smiled at her and hugged her back.

"You and your friends will have the day off tomorrow to digest things and spend time with your parents. Now please go to the Head's dorm and meet us in my office around ten tomorrow morning. With your friends," Dumbledore added.

"Yes, sir. 'Night Mum, Dad," the girls said together then started laughing.

"I'm glad that we are sisters Pans."

"Me too 'Mione."

"Oh! Can we stop by Gryffindor CR before we go to bed?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, let's go."


	17. Chapter 17

Ch 17

"On second thought let's just go back to the common room. We have to tell the boys" Hermione said.

"I want to give you a new nick name. I'll have to think about it. Let's go tell the boys!" Pansy said and grabbed Hermione's hand and started to run.

Suddenly she stopped. Hermione bumped right into her. "Why did you stop?"

"I just remembered that I don't know where your common room is!" she said laughing. Then Hermione started laughing, too. Both reasons were because of her sister. Reason one was because of her sister laughing. Reason two was because they were right outside of her dorm.

(In side the dorm)

"What do you think they are talking about?" Blaise asked.

"I don't know but who do you want to bet will come out with the least scars?" Draco asked laughing.

"That's not funny. I love them both." Draco gave Blaise a look. "OK. OK. Honestly I do not know. Hermione is bloody brilliant with a wand and Pansy is pretty good with her fists."

Suddenly they heard a noise that sounded a lot like laughing coming from right outside the portrait hole. "What is that?" asked Draco.

"Sounds like laughter. And it sounds very familiar, too."

Then they both got up to look out into the hall and see who was making the disturbance. They opened the portrait and just stared in shock. Then they heard a tapping on the window and saw Blaise's owl. He went to get it while Draco just stared at the girls.

Blaise yelled in triumph and everyone looked at him. "What?" they all said.

"Mum just replied to a letter I sent her and Dad. You are all invited for Christmas Holiday," Blaise said grinning. "And mum is expecting all of you, so none of you can try to get out of it," when he said this he gave a special look at Draco. The girls just laughed at them. "So what was the big announcement?" he asked putting his arm around his girlfriend's waist.

"Well," Hermione started, looking up at him," Pansy and I are…"

"Sisters!" they said together.

The boys just looked at them…

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

YAY! it's finally up! plz R&R!


	18. Truth or Dare

Ch 18

PANSY'S POV

The boys just looked at them dumbfounded. Draco was the first to recover. "You're what? Does this mean I was mean to her all these years for no reason?" he asked unbelievingly.

"Yes, now say sorry!" I said indignantly.

"I agree with Pansy. Say sorry Draco," Blaise agree

"You're right. I'm sorry. I had no right to be so rude to you. Will you forgive me Hermione?" Draco asked, looking helpless.

Hermione was stunned into silence as well as the other two in the room. Finally she recovered. "Yes, Draco, I forgive you. Let's just start over being friends." As Draco nodded he went to hug her.

_My sister must have a thing for him and I think he likes her two. I bet she thinks it is just a brotherly hug, but I know better .Let's find out. _"HEY!" at this everyone in the room jumped. "Let's play Truth or Dare! That way we can all get to know each other!"

"I agree! Who will play with us?" Hermione asked as she and I gave the boys the puppy-dog eyes.

"But we have classes tomorrow!" Draco complained.

"Is The Draco Malfoy afraid of a little lack of sleep?" Hermione asked tauntingly.

"No," he replied stubbornly. "I'm in."

"Me, too," Blaise said.

"Good. Let's start," Hermione suggested.

"I'm gonna put a truth telling spell on the room," I said. When I said this Hermione and Draco got a confused look on their faces.

"What? Don't you trust us?" Hermione asked laughing.

"Yeah!" the boys said together.

"Oh, I trust you sis but not them," I said pointing to the boys.

"Humph!" the boys said in response.

"It doesn't matter what you say! I'm still putting up the spell." And I put up the spell. "Ok. I'll go first! Draco? Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you like someone in our year?"

"Yes." He was blushing when he said this.

_I knew it! He likes her!_

"My turn. Blaise? Truth or Dare?" Draco asked, still red-faced.

"Dare," he said smirking.

_I'm just gonna say right now. I fell really sorry for Blaise. Draco can come up with some really mean stuff sometimes._

"I dare you to send flowers to Minerva McGonagall," Draco said smirking right back.

Blaise's smirk turned to a look of horror. But it was back in a few seconds. The girls were just laughing and rolling on the floor clutching at their sides.

"And sign a card them saying how much you admire her.," Draco added triumphantly. This time the look of horror stuck. And the girls were just laughing harder.

"Why Blaise! I didn't know you thought so highly of my Head of House!" Hermione said still laughing.

"Yes Blaise! I thought it Professor Trelawney you preferred!" Pansy added, also laughing.

"That is so Slytherin of you man," Blaise said glaring at Draco.

"'Live Love Laugh.'" Draco answered simply. "Now get on with it!" and this started the girls laughing again.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

YAY!!!!!!!!! it's finally up! i would like to thank Dramione-Fan 17 who helped me with the ideas for this chappie. plz R&R! i don't know when i will get to post again because school will be starting tomorrow. the more reviews i get might help motovate me to post more sooner! plz send in your ideas for more truth or dare!


	19. truth or dare part 2

Ch19

Pansy's POV

(After Blaise sends the flowers)

"Thanks, Drake. Now I will probably get a detention. Alright, Pans, Truth or Dare?" Blaise asked

"Dare," I said.

"Hm. I dare you to dye you hair Weasley red," he smirked with satisfaction.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

(In the Dungeons)

"Sounds like Miss Parkinson is playing Truth or Dare again," Snape said shaking his head.

(Back in the Head's Common Room)

"You are the reincarnation of The Dark Lord!" I growled at him. He knows that I love my hair almost as much as life itself. "Sis'? We need to talk about your taste in men." Then I started laughing because Hermione looked scared. Draco started laughing as well and Blaise just scowled.

"Whatever. You can start tomorrow. If you are good I might be able to get your sentence shortened," Hermione said winking at Blaise. I gagged and Draco looked livid.

Wow. He really likes her! Better move off this topic before he does something stupid.

Draco's POV

Why am I mad? I don't like her. She is one of my best mate's sister and the other best mate's girlfriend! This is ridiculous!

_You like her and you know it._

Who are you? And how did you get in my head?

_I am you. I am your self-conscience. And I would not leave even if I could. Stop denying it. You are jealous of your best mate. Just admit it and talk to Pansy. She noticed, too._

Whatever! I'm talking to someone in my head! I have gone nutters!

Pansy's POV

Time for my distraction! "Anyhoo! Sis? Truth or Dare?

"Truth."

"Who was your first real relationship?" I asked.

"A boy named Michael when I was eleven. It was right before I got my Hogwarts letter," she replied sheepishly.

"Wow." Everyone just stared at her open mouthed. I was amazed at her honesty and I could tell that the boys were uncomfortable with it. She obviously noticed it, too.

She said, "Ok, Drake, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to announce your undying love for Harry at dinner tomorrow," Hermione said laughing. She was the only one…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

once again thanks to Dramione-Fan 17 for help and all of you for waiting! i am i high school and have homework every night. so plz be patient with me. i will update asap. if you have any ideas that u would like me to know then private message me. luv u all!

mistriss of darkness


	20. truth or dare part 3

Ch 20

Pansy's POV

"W-O-W…" Blaise and I said together. No one had openly done something like this to Draco and actually lived to tell the tale without scars.

"Do you know what happened to the last person who tried to embarrass me publicly with a dare?" he asked my sis in a menacing way. "I confounded them and they were in the hospital wing for a week. Also had some scars on their face." We all just stared at him in fear, all but Hermione. "Now that won't happen to you, love, but just watch your back."

"Is that a threat? I wouldn't threaten the brightest witch or your age if I were you," Mione said with an evil grin.

"No, just a healthy suggestion. Now let's continue."

"What-Ever-Major-Loser!!!!!!!!!!" her and I did the sign that went along with the words and cackled like maniacs.

"Ok? Now it's your turn, Pansy. Truth or dare?" dray asked.

**Hermione's POV**

"Dare." I know no good will come from this.

"I dare you to announce over the loudspeaker that you used to have a huge crush on Neville Longbottom. Now." Now this is how Draco is going to get killed.

Blaise started to snicker and she turned on him and asked," Do you think that this is funny? If you do I can give you the same treatment his is about to get…" she said menacingly.

We are all scarred now. Blaise makes a good choice and shakes his head 'no'. "Good choice." Pans continued.

"Do I want to know the story?" I asked.

She just glared at the boys but Draco just winked at me and said, "Later" with a promise.

Now, you see, that was the last straw for my sister. She started to lunge at Draco, saying, "HE NEEDS TO DIE!!!" But Blaise stood in front of her and I stood behind him and in front of Draco.

She bumped into Blaise who knocked me into Draco. Then we both fell to the floor. Then we both gasped. The thing is… Draco and I have never touched skin-to-skin. An electric shock went through me. I must be imagining things. That feeling must have just been shock. Did he feel it, too? No. He probably didn't. He was just shocked that I fell on him. "Pansy, Stop!"

Draco's POV

What was that?! I felt an electric jolt when her skin touched mine! What did that mean?! Did she feel it, too? Is that why she gasped? Get it together, Draco! It meant nothing! We were both just shocked that's why we both gasped. "Aw, Pans! Come on! It was just a joke!" But Pansy saw me put my hands behind my back and she assumed right that I crossed my fingers.

"HE NEEDS TO DIE!!!!!" she screeched, again. Then she got her wand out and shouted, "_Levicorpus!"_

_**hey you guys. please forgive me for not updating sooner. tests and homework and family +holidays. but none the less it is finally up. i have more to type so hopefully that will be up within the next week or so. again, please forgive me and please review!**_


	21. revenge or not?

Ch21

Hermione's POV

Now didn't I tell you that nothing good would come out of this? So here I am, hanging upside-down from the ceiling, all because Draco can't keep his mouth shut and my sister can't control her temper. Now, I know that truth or dare was a bad idea. The spell was just fine but sadly, with my luck, I got in the way. Now everyone in the room was laughing at me but at least there was no more tension between the others. Now it was just me against Draco for starting it all.

"Sis? I'm so so so so so so so sorry! I was aiming for hi…" she started to apologize but Draco cut her off.

"Wow. The first spell she casts on you is meant for me. How do you feel about that Mione?" he asked tauntingly.

"Honestly, Draco, I feel like killing you." And I didn't really mean it but he must have believed my by the look on my face. They all were looking a little scared. Wow, I'm a good actress.

"I… love… you?" it came out as the question but anyone could see that Draco was visibly shaken.

"Nope. That is not going to work with me." Then he made the puppy dog face. Wow. That is the only one that has been even remotely hard to resist. But I have to stay strong. "Pans? Can you please get me down? I am not mad at you. And I promise I will not loose my temper. I just have to talk with you in private. Please?" she must have been feeling guilty for what happened and still mad at Draco because she immediately let me down.

Now he starts to back away. He really isn't smart. If he were he would have started running as soon as I got hung up. "Don't be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you… yet." Then I grabbed Pansy's hand and led her upstairs.

Once we got to my room she started apologizing profusely. I put my finger to my lips and she immediately got silent. Then I went around the room and cast as many privacy charms, including the _Muffiato _silencing charm. "Are you done yet?" she asked. One again I put a finger to my mouth. Then, with that same finger, I pointed to a whole in the wall beside my bed. Then, courtesy of Fred and George Weasley, out popped an Extendable Ear. I then got out my notebook and wrote 'let's do something crazy'.

She wrote back 'yeah. Let's scream like we are fighting!' Then she counted down on her fingers and then we screamed.

Suddenly we heard someone running up the stair and I got a great idea. I quickly got out my wand, pointed it at Pansy, and motioned for her to do the same. She did right before the boys burst threw the door.

"What's going on here?" Blaise asked alarmed.

Then we both pointed our wands at the boys and they got a frightened look on their faces. It was priceless. All at once we were both shouting "_Petrificus Totalus!" _

"Now listen here. You will not spy on us anymore or we will get Ginny Weasley to use her Bat Bogy Hex on you. Understand?" Pansy asked. They moved their eyes up and down in an answer.

"When we release the spell you will go to Draco's room and stay there until we get you."

"_Finete,_" we both said. Then the boys got up and ran from the room.

"That was fun! Now how do we get back at them for you?" pansy asked me.

so here it finally is... let me know what you think. im so sorry for the long wait. thanks to all the reviews and i hope to get more. tell me what you think about anything about my story. ANYTHING.

love you all,

~Mistriss of Darkness~


	22. back to the game

Hermione's POV

"I've got it!" I said suddenly after a few minutes of pondering in silence.

"What? Is that another one of those muggle phrases?" my sister asked confused. So to explain I grabbed my wand and two pieces of decorative parchment.

"_Explanitorus Notus!" _I said as I waved my wand over them. I looked at her and saw she was still very confused.

"What's that for? It looks exactly the same."

"Take my wand and stand over there. And don't forget to keep your eyes on me and the paper." She listened to me and went to sit on my bed. Then I got out a quill and explained to the paper. When I was done writing I put down the quill and rolled up the paper.

Suddenly I heard her gasp. So that means it worked. "You are bloody brilliant! Smarter than Merlin!"

"Well I'm not so sure about that, but now we can keep in touch wherever we go. Also, when we get a message it will glow the color of our mood. Only we will be able to see it though unless someone else knows about it," I told her.

"Does anyone else have anything like it?" she asked.

"Not tha… wait. I remember Remus saying something about the Marauders having something like it. Harry has been trying to figure it out ever since. He has yet to succeed." Wait. Why did I just share that?

"Sis, did you mean to say that?" Pansy asked me.

"No, I didn't. Oh, well. Maybe I am just excited that I have a sister that I can tell everything to," I told her with a grin. "So, back to when we scared the boys. Ever seen them that scared before?"

"Only once before, it was our first Death Eater meeting so we were all terrified.

"Wow. And here I thought that the great Draco Malfoy was only afraid of me! HaHa! Anyway, lets get into our pajamas then we will continue the game with the boys."

"Ok! But I don't have any with me."

"That's okay. You can borrow a pair of mine!"

"Thanks. What kinds do you have?"

"I have rubber ducks and black cats. Which do you prefer?" I asked her with a smile.

"I'll take the black cats. They fit my image of a witch."

"Why's that?" I asked curiously.

"Cross me and you will have bad luck!" she told me laughing.

When I heard that I started laughing, too. "Well that is a good bit of information. Now let's get dressed and torture the boys a bit. We will make them think that we are going to do something horrible to them. That will be punishment enough for the time being," I told her with a smile.

"You have a twinkle in your eye. Something big is coming and you know it!" she accused me.

"Good things come to those who wait!" I told her with a smirk. Then I beckoned for her to follow me down the stairs. "Ready to continue the game?" I asked at the bottom step.

"Absolutely!" the boys said together. They might be good actors but I can tell that they are worried of what might happen to them.

"Great. Now who received the last dare?" Pansy asked. Everyone looked confused so she continued, "Okay then, I'll go. Hermione, truth or dare?"

'Oh Merlin help me. This can't be good.' "Dare."

I saw an evil smirk play across her lips and was suddenly very afraid. "I dare you to sit in Draco's lap for the rest of the game. Unless you both have to get up then you have to hold hands." Oh, well that's not too bad.

I went over and stood next to where Dray was sitting and he patted his knees for me to sit. I must have looked at him like he was crazy because he stood up and then pulled me back down with him. I am now currently sitting in Draco's lap while the other two are laughing like crazy people. "What's so funny?" I asked confused.

"Sis, your facial expression are the best kind of entertainment, especially when you are uncomfortable." Pansy said in between snorts.

"Yeah, when Draco pulled you down you had a look of pure terror."

"Well that not surprising since he did it by catching me off guard."

"Forget it. You'll just be embarrassed. Your turn Mione."

I just started to wiggle around to get comfortable when I heard a groan then some laughter. Oops, guess I forgot who I was sitting on. "Oh, sorry Draco. Anyways, Blaise, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," he said with a chuckle at Draco's expense.

"Shut up man, or you'll be next."

"Have you ever done anything to get Dray in trouble on purpose?" I asked with suspicion as his face turned into a mix of a smirk and a grimace.

"Um, yeah I have. When we were five he went into mum's room and destroyed all her private clothing, then he blamed it on me, so I decided to get revenge. I…" he stopped.

"You what?" Draco prodded.

"Blaise I'm getting the feeling that you should be very thankful that Hermione is sitting on Draco or else he might strangle you soon."

"Well, anyway, Since he did that and mom thought it was the both of us I decided that I would draw on a few of Narcissa's favorite paintings with my magic resistant crayons."

"That was you?" Draco seethed.

"Who else? You deserved it. Your little stunt got me into so much trouble, all because you have always had a sick, little mind." Blaise was snickering quietly while Draco was shaking with anger. Pansy and I were just looking back and forth with our mouths imitating fish.

"Well, that was interesting. Hermione, do you have a calming potion handy?" Pansy asked me with a snicker.

"Yes, actually I do, they come in handy around here. _Accio Calming Drought."_ The potion then came into my waiting hands.

this was a quick update for me... about three minutes after chapter 21... hope you liked it and again please R&R!

love you all,

~Mistriss of Darkness~


	23. Teaser and Thanks!

Okay everyone. This is a teaser for you until I can finally post the next chapter. I am having a bit of writers block so if you have suggestions let me know please. Thank you for those of you who reviewed and told me to continue this story. It is one of my favorites and i really didnt want to delete it.

"Truth, haven't done that for a while have I?"

"No. No you haven't. Tell us who you have liked the most since the start of the year," she told me with a smirk.

"Never," I said turning red.

"Now now Draco, you have to. There is an enchantment on the room that makes you have to tell the truth. You should know this by now. You have played this game enough with me to know this," said Pans.

"No. I refuse. You are just trying to embarrass me," as I said this I felt Hermione get tense and stiff. What was wrong? Was it something I had said?

"You have to. There is no choice. Its that or I come up with a dare that is much, _**MUCH**_ worse," Pansy said while winking at me.

"Fine. You win. I have liked Hermione for the whole year so far."

I love you all and I am so sorry for the delay!

Mistriss of Darkness


End file.
